La solitude
by Jenin
Summary: OS Les souvenirs de Goku... c'est un tout petit os, je vais pas aller tout vous raconter


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Voilà une petite histoire sans prétention, un OS assez court sur Goku... J'ai voulu esayer de rendre la souffrance que peut engendrer la solitude, mais je ne pense pas y être arrivé... C'est bien loin de ce que je voulais mais bon... _

_Pourquoi Goku? Car pour moi c'est le personnage le plus intéressant de Saiyuki : toujours souriant, avec un air con, abruti, mais qui cache (pour moi) le plus sombre passé, la plus grande force du groupe (je ne parle pas de Saiten Taisen) et la plus grande maturité... Bref, un être totalement contradictoire _

_C'est ma première fic sur Saiyuki, donc soyez indulgent svp ;) _

* * *

**  
LA SOLITUDE**

**  
**

_ Si nous vivions dans les profondeurs de la mer, nous n'aurions aucune notion de ce qu'est la liberté...  
_

Je me souviens de ce temps... De ces souvenirs que j' aurais aimer oublier... Ces souvenirs que j'aurais aimer jeter au loin, sans me retourner, sans aucuns regrets... Loin, loin pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus entendre, ne plus entendre ce silence, ce silence plus bruyant que les cris, plus pesant que la pluie...

Seul, toujours seul... Avec pour seule compagnie cette souffrance, et ces souvenirs oubliés... Je savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avant que l'on m'enferme, avant que l'on me prive des sourires, des sourires de mes amis que l'on m'a fait oublier.

Je ne vois que ces barreaux, seules choses que je pouvais voir, interminablement. Qui m'avait enfermé? Qui m'en voulait à ce point? Qu'avais-je fait? Autant de questions sans réponses, autant de tourments qui avaient le temps de tourner dans mon esprit... Après tout, 500 ans c'est long... Et la solitude rallonge le temps... Quoi faire d'autre à part penser? Et souffrir?

Il n'y a rien de pire que la solitude... Se demander pourquoi on existe, pourquoi on est né, pourquoi on est ici... Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

On se sent abandonné, haî de tous... L'amour? Qu'est-ce que c'est? La liberté? On ne sait ce que ce mot veut dire... On ne connait que la solitude...

Et quand quelqu'un daigne enfin vous approcher, vous arracher à cette solitude, on en paye le prix... Cet oiseau lui l'a payé... Seul compagnie dans cette prison de roches, glaciales ou suffocantes selon la saison... Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, ces maudits barreaux et ce bras trop court m'en ont empecher... Je voulait le rechauffer, l'aider, être là pour lui comme personne ne l'a été pour moi. Mais la solitude n'a pas voulu me lacher. Je restai désespéremment seul.

Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la solitude... C'est la pire des amies, la pire des compagnes, la pire des souffrances... Il n'y a personne pour vous prendre dans ses bras quand ça ne va pas, personne pour essuyer vos larmes, personne pour vous redonner le sourire. Il n'y a que vous, il n'y avait que moi dans cette prison, moi et mes chaines... Moi et ce soleil, que je voyais naitre puis mourir chaque jour... Ce soleil me réchauffait autant qu'il me faisait souffrir, car je savais que je ne pourrai jamais m'en approcher, jamais le contempler librement, jamais le regarder qu'à travers ces barreaux qui m'en gachaient à moitié la vue. Je finissais pas le fuir, me reculant dans un coin ou il ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Mais à chaque fois, c'était peine perdue, il me rattrapait et me plongeait dans ma solitude encore plus fort, plus desespéremment.

_Si nous vivions toute notre existence au fond des océans, nous n'aspirerions pas à connaître la lumière du soleil..._

Je pensais rester ma vie dans cette prison, à regarder indéfinimment le soleil se lever, les saisons passés, les oiseaux voler... Cela faisait déjà 500 ans, et je me demandai si un jour j'arriverai à mourir pour faire arrêter cette souffrance. Je me demandais si j'étais immortel... Personne ne pouvait rester en vie aussi longtemps.

Un jour, j'ai entendu une voix... Je ne bougeai pas, ne remuai meme pas... C'était encore un de ces rêves, ces rêves de mon passé que j'oubliais à mon réveil. J'ai été seul trop longtemps. J'avais abandonner l'espoir que l'on vienne me chercher. L'espoir ne dure qu'un temps, et ces 500 ans l'on anéanti. Mais tu as insisté, et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Et tu étais là, devant mes barreaux, à me regarder... Et tu étais là, en pleine lumière, le soleil jouant dans tes cheveux... Et tu m'as tendu la main, et j'ai attraper ce soleil , je l'ai attrapé simplement en allongeant le bras... Simplement...

_Tu m'as sorti de ces ténèbres si sombres... Tu m'as donné un monde bien plus éblouissant que le soleil..._


End file.
